Angels and Winking Stars
by pixeltrixxi
Summary: Draco learns something in his fourth year, and has been pining after Harry Potter ever since. He has recently made friends with Harry. How will he cope at the Yule Ball?


**Angels and winking stars**

I'm walking down this same corridor again. I can't help it, but I've got to sit outside where you sleep, before I can get any peace. I hate knowing you'll never be mine. I hate only seeing you across the room. I hate fighting with you, too, but it's the only way I can get your attention. It's the only way to get you to notice me. I know it's wrong, but how else can I get you to notice me? If I ask to be your friend, you'll think I'm trying to get a laugh out of this, and refuse my friendship again. If I ask you to go out with me, you'll think I'm mental or I'm trying to make a joke out of your sexuality. So the only way is to appear as your enemy.

Everytime I walk down this corridor, concealed by my invisiblity cloak, I imagine us older, living together with little kids running around the house. I know it'll never turn out that way, but it's always good to dream. You see, I don't just want you for the sex, I want it for the love. I can go my whole life without ever having sex if I'm living with you. I want you to be my first. I want you to be my only one. I'm in love with you, can't you see? I'll never be happy if I'm not with you.

So I sit outside the portrait of a fat woman. I never plan to, but I always end up here. It's my only refuge, knowing you're in there, safe and happy. Even though I want you to be happy with me, it's enough. For now.

The portrait opens and closes. Nobody comes outside. I know you have an invisibility cloak, too, so I follow. I know it's you. I can feel it deep inside. I hear sobs coming from your direction. You're heading out of school. I follow you, still hidden by my invisibility cloak. It pains me that you are just feet away from my touch, crying, and I can't do anything to help you. So I follow your footsteps down to the lake. I see them stop beside a tree and I watch as you take off your cloak.

You're so pretty, you have this cute brown hair that seems to stick up in every direction. You have this gorgeous brown skin that seems to glow in the moonlight. And your eyes. They seem to be so full of emotion, the colour is so deep. The moonlight is shining down on you. You look like an angel. You are an angel. But it saddens me that you will never be _my _angel.

I can't bare to see you so sad. So I take off my cloak and sit beside you. I ask you whats wrong, but you say, "sod off, Malfoy." It hurts me deeply, but I stay anyway. I ask you whats wrong again. You answer me, but it takes you five minutes. You said your boyfriend had dumped you. I asked who this boy was, and he said quietly, "Blaise Zabini." Almost quiet enough, so I couldn't hear, but I heard it so loud that I couldn't have heard it louder you said it in a mircophone.

I want to kill him. I want to make him suffer because of what he did to you. But I can't, because you still care for him. I hate him. I want to tell you that I want to care for you, I want to love you. I'll shout it from the Gryffindor Tower, if it means you'll believe me. But you'll never believe me. Or you'll never want to be with me. I want to scream in agony, but I hold it in for your sake. I decide I'm going to have a long chat to Blaise Zabini.

You're still crying, so I hold you close and tell you everythings going to be alright. But it's not. I rock you back and forward, and you start to calm down. You ask me why I'm here. I can't tell you the reason why I'm here, so I don't answer. Instead I ask you if you're okay. You say you are, but you ask me to stay with you for a little while longer. You say I make you feel safe. I hold you tighter and say "I'm not going anyehere."

We stay in that position until it starts getting lighter. We both know we have to go back now. You tell me to get up as we need to go back. I'm reluctant, but I stand anyway. We walk back to the castle in silence. I suppose we are friends, now. We get back in the entrance hall and say our goodbyes. He actually called me by my first name.My heart hammers in my chest and I feel like I'm going to leap for joy. You turn and walk towards the Tower. I call your name and you look back. I ask you if you're doing anything on saturday. You say no. I ask you if you'd like to come to Hogsmeade with me. You consider it, then you say yes. I watch you as you back and walk towards the towers again. If you'd have turned back, you'd have seen the big goofy smile on my face. As I walk to the dungeons, I think that if I died now, I'd die happy.

For the first time in three years, I fell to sleep happy.

* * *

I woke up on saturday morning very happy. Even when Pansy attatched herself to my arm. I walked to breakfast and saw you were already there. I miled at you. You smiled back. I ate my breakfast feeling extraordinarily happy. Even most of the Slytherins were giving me wierd looks. I didn't care, though, because I was going to Hogsmeade with you. I didn't see as you got up and walked to the Slytherin table. Most of the Slytherins were hissing at you when you walked past. You came up to me and asked if I was ready. Most of the Great Hall was staring openly at us now. I didn't care. They could stare all they wanted. I got up and walked out of the Great Hall with you. Most of the people looked like goldfishes, but Dumbledore was sat there, with that knowing look and that sparkle in his eyes. I always wondered if he'd charmed them to do that.

We walked down to Hogsmeade, just talking about random things. School, teachers, Quidditch. Almost as if we never fought for the last seven years of school. We went to Honeydukes first. You bought me the most expensive in the shop as a thanks for yesterday. I kept on telling you I didn't need a thankyou gift. Of course, you won the battle and ended up buying them for me. I would do it all agin in the blink of an eye. I hate seeing you upset. We went to Zonko's next, and we had a good laugh. I also reminded myself to always have caution around you; you had bought lots of practical jokes.

All in all, all was fine until Blaise Zabini walked past, hand-in-hand with Pansy Parkinson. You look longingly after Blaise when he walked past, and he didn't spare you a glance. My heart brakes all over again. You still care for him. We go to the three broomsticks and have a few drinks. Now, when you laughed, it never reached your eyes. When you told a joke, it was only half-heartedly. I wanted to strangle Blaise Zabini. The one who damaged my angel.

We left early and walked to the lake again. I knew you were going to cry, so I put my arm around you and comforted you. I told you everything would be alright. It wouldn't, but I'll anything to make you happy. As you calmed down in my arms again, I noticed the way you fit in my arms perfectly. Almost as if we were meant to be together. But we aren't, because you'll never like me that way.

It's a week until the Yule Ball. I'm wondering if I should go. It would be the second time I have to watch you dance with someone else. I suppose I should go. Probably with Terry Boot. He's been flirting with me since the start of the year.

You finally calm down, and It's time for dinner. We go back to the Great Hall. Everyone stares at us, as we walk in together. I don't care they can stare. I'm happy. You thanks me, say goodbye and walk to the Gryffindor table. I say goodbye and walk to the Slytherin table. I ate cottage pie, while talking to Pansy, Vince and Greg. Pasny was actually alright. It was just when she draped herself on my arm, and now shes got Blaise to do that to, I quite like her. Terry Boot walks past and puts something discreetly in my pocket. I look around, but nobody's noticed. I decide to open it later. I know what it says anyway.

That night I took my nightly stroll, down the corridors and to sit to the side of the fat woman. It was still a habit.

* * *

The week past fairly quick. Okay, so it didn't. Only because you and Finnegan are now going out. I mean, he doesn't even love you! Nobody will ever love you like I do. Okay, at least you got over Zabini, though. And you're not upset anymore. So. Today's the day. The day I'm going to watch you, the love of my life, dancing with someone else at this stupid dance.

Never mind, at least I've had my moments with you. The memory of how you fitted perfectly in my arms. The memory of how good you smelt. The memory of when you looked like a broken angel.

I'm stood in front of this mirror, in my best black dress robes. I'm sub-conciously wondering what you'll be wearing. Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll look great on you. My hair, for once, is not gelled back. It actually looks nice, for a change.

I'm all ready. I'd better go and meet Terry at the Entrance Hall. Don't get me wrong, he's a nice enough bloke, he's just not Harry. I walk past several people, who are still getting ready. Looks like Zabini has gotten chewing gum on the back of his robes. Ha! serves him right, the little rat. Pansys tapping her foot waiting for him, over there. Oooh she looks annoyed. Zabini could have not chosen a worse partner to dance with. Oh well. Whatever rocks his boat.

I walked out of the Slytherin Common room, still silently snickering to myself. When I reach the stairs of the Entrance Hall, I spot Terry. He waves me over. As I walk over, I notice a certain raven-haired boy walkeing down the stairs, walking hand-in-hand with Finnegan. Soon everyone starts to turn to you. I want to tell them all to stop looking at you, but I can't. You're too beautiful to do anything. I hear a few girls nearby sigh. Even the boys seemed to drool.

You were wearing a black tuxedo that semmed to show all of your muscles. Your hair was cut and was streaked green, that seemed to compliment your eyes. You had gotten rid of your glasses, that just seemed to make you even more sexy. I had never wished more than that moment that I was your dance partner. When you passed me, you grinned at me. I couldn't help but grin back.

I never wished more than in that moment that I was your partner. When you had walked in with Finnegan, everyone seemed to come out of their haze. I walked in with Terry, feeling considerably miserable.

As soon as everyone arrived, Dumbledore and McGonagall started dancing, soon everyone was on the dancefloor, having a good time. I decided to ditch Terry after the first dance, because I couldn't stop thinking of you. I didn't really feel guilty as he seemed to find someone else to dance with. I spotted you on my way out. You seemed to be having an arguement with him. I walked outside and towards the bridge. I leaned over the side, looking at the darkened sky. It was the sort of scene that you'd look at with your loved one. The stars seemed to wink at me from overhead, as if they knew something. The air was even; not too warm, but not too cold, either. Just right.

I was still admiring the scenery when you came and slipped next to me. I knew it was you by that cologne that you wore. "Hey, Harry," I said. I turned towards you. You still looked like an angel under the moonlight. That's because you are an angel. 'But not my angel' I thought, and then I turned away. "Hey, Draco." You looked to the sky.

"What are you doing here?" I said to you. "Wasn't you supposed to be with Finnegan?"

You nod slowly in reply. "Yes," you said. "I just...realised that I was with the wrong person all along. I just never realised it before."

We looked at the scenery before us in a companiable silence for a few minutes. I didn't really wan't to reply back to you as I didn't really wish to know the guy who stole your heart. Well, unless you wanted me to say 'I'll kill the little prick!' or something along the lines of that. No it would be better for you to not know about my feelings towards you. I would only lose you as a friend, and I didn't want that, whatever the consiquences.

You break the silence. "You know, you just suprised me. Don't you usually keep on bugging me for a name, until I give in and tell you?"

Yeah. That was what I usually said. But this is different. The Yule Ball. The ball I wanted to go with you to. "Yeah. I was just thinking. So...who do you like?"

You didn't answer straight away. After a minute or two, you looked up into my eyes, and rested your hand above mine. Not that I'd noticed that little fact, as I was too absorbed into your emerald pools. I never noticed when you closed the space in between us, either. We just stood there, staring deep into the others' eyes, too absorbed to say anything.

Then you said, "You," and then suddenly my whole world span around. Then it came to a full stop. This world only included you, and me, and nobody else. Our perfect little world. You seemed to misplace my silence as rejection, so you took a step back, releasing me from our world. "Sorry. I shouldn't have-" I cut you off by a kiss and brought you closer by your waist. You leaned into me, kissed me back, and wrapped your arms around my shoulders. I bit gently on your bottom lip, adoring the moan that escaped from your mouth.

The kiss seemed to last forever, but all good things have to end. So when we had the need for oxygen, our lips seperated. Our foreheads rested together and we were gazing into the others' eyes. Your eyes seemed to reflect mine; adoration, love and lust. You hands were still around my neck, and mine were still wrapped around your waist.

I heard a particular slow dance I dreamed that I was dancing with you at the Yule Ball. I sttod back from you and held out my hand. "May I?" I asked, giving a small bow as I asked. You smiled at me and took my hand, wrapping your arms once again around my neck, and leaning your head on my shoulder, gently swaying with me to the music. I wrapped my arms around your waist, and rested my head upon your shoulder. Oh, how I had dreamed for this for so long. And now it was finally a reality. I never, in my wildest fantasy, dreamed you would really be with me, like this.

We kissed when the song ended again. This time it was full of intensity, of needing, and of love.

"I wanted this for so long," I breathed.

"It may have taken me a long time to realise it, but so did I," Harry breathed back.

As I looked up to the sky, I saw the stars still winking at me, as if they planned it all along. I winked back at them and held Harry closer in my arms, and rested my head upon his. I can't help thinking that if I died now, it would be with a smile upon my face.

Fin

* * *

hope you liked it! Anyway, please R&R! Thanks!

Toni


End file.
